Believing In Him
by BigCityDreamsx3
Summary: This is just a short story I wrote. It's actually an alternative ending for MAX. It's not much really but it would be great if you read it : I suck at summaries so just read the story and you'll see what I mean.


**Believing In Him**

My mother was already over dehydrated and starving as I carried her through the doors of the Phoenix hospital as fast as I could and placed her carefully on the chair so the doctors could check her condition.

Angel was over by the counter explaining to a depressed looking elderly woman with curly red hair and a touch of gray, behind the desk with her mind controlling powers that we supposedly already filled out the papers.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I saw my mother being lifted from the chair and placed onto the gurney as the pushed her past the emergency room doors. Tears betrayed my eyes as I wiped them away quickly. _No Max, don't let your tears get away with you. You need to be strong for the kids. _And it was true, didn't need them to be worried right now, they've been in enough stress for one day.

"Miss, how are you in relation to her?" The question pulled me out of my thoughts for just a moment, remembering that I was still talking to the doctor. I felt unconscious throughout the whole conversation. I just said whatever sounded accurate to the question.

"I'm her daughter." I simply said, scared that my voice would crack out at last minute.

"Alright, Ms. Martinez, I will be back with you in about two hours. Right now your mother is in grave condition because of the amount of blood loss. It's amazing she's still alive." And with that, he left, leaving me appalled. _Blood loss?_ Was all I could think of? And then I looked down at my hands.

They were both smeared in blood. My shirt was also in the same condition, the deep rose color was splattered every which way on my shirt. I stared down in awed horror on why mom didn't tell me that she was in pain. She's practically been asking me how _I_ felt, and if _I _was alright.

I choked up a sob and turned around to slouch in the chair I was closest to. My face immediately met my hands and I let a couple of tears drop freely. I felt the pressure of the chair move down as someone sat down next to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Max. I promise," his voice whispered in my ear, comforting. _Fang._ I embraced him back, liking the feeling of his strong arms around me, holding me tight, making me feel safe.

"You can't promise something like that Fang. You can't predict the future." I replied back to him, my voice was muffled in his shirt as I spoke.

"I have a new power, Max. Believe in what you want but I can save you mom quicker and faster than these doctors here. And I promise you, she'll make it if you just let me help." Fang said. That was probably the longest sentence he has ever spoken to anyone. Even me!

I took a double take and then stared straight up into his dark eyes. "Sorry, what?" My voice came out in icicles and I regretted that. I was simply surprised and a bit taken aback when he said I wouldn't believe him.

"Max, you heard me." Fang said back.

My voice came out in urgency this time. "Well, what is it?"

_There's hope Max, I read his mind and I think his power is amazing_! I jumped at the sound of Angel interrupting my train of thought again; I really need to teach this girl that it's rude to invade other people's mind.

_Thanks, sweetie. And Angel! Get out of my mind! It's rude! _I thought back to Angel. _Sorry, Max._ I felt her leave my mind silently.

_It's true, Maximum. There's really nothing to worry about. Fang's power is incredible and truly useful._ A familiar voice spoke to me through my head. Now there is nothing more annoying than your own father talking to you telepathically.

_Will someone just tell me what this power of Fang's is? I'm getting old here, peoples. _I put as much sarcasm into the sentence as possible. Jeb didn't answer me back, great.

"Well?!" I yelled at Fang, my mind was wreaking of curiosity right now. I couldn't help it. Everyone turned around from their seats and started to stare at us. I smiled apologetically and went back to our conversation.

"I can heal people." My heart jumped for joy. There was hope, and I knew it. I looked up to the clock displayed above a fish tank, surprised that the two hours has already passed, and then I grabbed a hold of Fang's arm, dragging him to mom's room. Or where I thought her room was.

By the time I reached her, everything flooded back to me and what had happened to her. She was so pale, and looked so fragile laying there, just helpless. _No, Max. Don't go any further; remember, there's still hope. Fang can save her._ I coached myself over and over again with that one sentence.

The doctor was still there, and he was scribbling something down onto his note book until he finally looked up to see all of the commotion.

"Why, miss. I was about to visit you and tell you about your mom's condi-"

I didn't let him finish too excited for anything to ruin my moment. "No, Fang can save her. He can save her, just let him save her. This may sound all weird right now, but can you please give him a chance? He can do it." _He can save her, I believe in him._

"Uh, alright, but miss, be careful with her ar-" Yeah, I know, her arm, I know. I pushed him out the door and nodded to Fang that he should proceed to do whatever he has to do to save my mother. _My mother._ I suppressed a sigh, still not believing that I, a mutant bird-kid, have a mother.

Fang bent down and sat on the chair nearest to the hospital bed. He held on my mom's hand in between the both of his bent his head towards it. Looking like he's concentrating on something. I could see his brows furrow slightly, but something on my mom's face made me look from Fang to her.

Mom's face seemed to brighten up instantly, and she didn't look so helpless anymore. _He did it. Wow, he's amazing._

_ That's right, Max. I told you there was nothing to worry about. _Jeb thought to me.

"Thank you, Fang. For.. everything. Thank you." I said to him quietly.

"No problem, Max. Anything for you." And with that, my heart ached. Why did I turn him down? My thoughts reeled back to everything that had happened that day when he confessed his feelings to me and I looked down ashamed, with regret touching my eyes.

A finger lifted my face up and my eyes immediately met Fang's deep brown ones. "You're forgiven, Max. I've never been mad at you, it was simply your choice. You weren't forced into anything. And if something were to ever happen, I'll always be here for you and back you up."

"I'm still sorry, Fang."

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about anyways." He replied quickly. I bent up and kissed him on a cheek, turned, started to sprint away. _What the heck did I just do? _I started to mutter to myself on how stupid I am to just do that and I could have just said thank you and left.

_Max, he loves you and you know that. Stop running away, for once. _Angel told me, her voice pleading.

_Angel.._ I started, and she quickly left my mind before I snapped at her again.

From behind me, I felt Fang's hand grab my arm and swiftly pulled me back until I met his arms, embracing me in a tight hug that he knows I love. I took a deep breath, breathing in his familiar scent and right then and there, I knew. I began to believe what every little thing Angel has said to me about Fang. _I loved him._

Fang bent to kiss my forehead as I felt him smile against it.

Boy, this day keeps getting better and better.


End file.
